This invention relates to a method for extracting sealed cartridges containing roasted and ground coffee or any other aromatic substance for the preparation of beverages.
The GB-patent No. 2 123 685 concerns a method for producing a beverage from an infusible material such as coffee or tea in a sachet with filtering part. This sachet being not sealed, there is no increasing pressure by the wetting, the aeration and the extraction.